Una extraña hibrida aparece
by Usami Hikari
Summary: Summary: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- ¿Hi…Hikari eres tú?- Cuanto tiempo señor Sesshomaru- Pero si es ¡NARAKU!- Valla, valla Hikari cuantos años sin verte- Yo mate a mi propio hermano- Kikyo aléjate de InuYasha- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado Hikari- Un Fic de InuYasha o mas bien de Hikari


**Holis a todos… como me lo prometí a mí misma xD… y a Sebastián ¬¬, voy a empezar con los capítulos de Hikari, una hibrida que incluiré en el anime InuYasha, espero que les llegue a agradar tanto como a mi**

 **Sebastián: Espera un momento… ¿Ella es un personaje creado por ti pero que la pondrás en el anime InuYasha porque no puedes hacer una historia propia? Patética**

 **Oye, no exactamente Sebastián, la incluiré aquí porque ella es alguien muy especial para InuYasha, pero no se enfaden aun estará la pareja de IxK (InuYashaXKagome)… con forme valla avanzando la historia verán a lo que me refiero y como se me hace muy largo 10 hojas lo are hasta donde mi mente llegue xD… (Ósea 5 hojas por capitulo) bien sin más que decir empezare Hikari Capitulo 1, ya saben la mayoría mi forma de escribir en Fic las letras negras para cambio de escenario, la cursiva para los pensamientos y la normal para todo lo demás… ha se me olvidaba, la historia se centra después de la muerte de Naraku y cuando Kagome ya volvió a la época de InuYasha y se quedó con él.**

 **Discleiner:** Todos los personajes del anime InuYasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, en cambio los nuevos son de mi propiedad… creo

Capítulo 1: "Una extraña hibrida aparece"

Era medio día en la época Sengoku-Jidai, InuYasha estaba ayudando a Miroku con un exorcismo mientras que Kagome y Rin estaban recogiendo hierbas medicinales

-Auch-dijo la peli-azabache al cortarse con una espina

-Kagome-chan ¿Estas bien?-pregunto la peli-castaña dejando las platas que recogió en el piso he ir a ver a la Miko herida

-Estoy bien Rin es solo una cortadura-dijo sonriendo la oji-chocolate

-Kagome tu herida está sangrando-dijo la niña oji-marrón

-Ahhh no creo que sea nada Rin-dijo sonriendo la joven Miko

-Ven vamos a curarte-dijo la niña llevándose a la Miko

-Si-dijo sonriendo la joven

Lejos de allí a unos pocos centímetros del árbol donde InuYasha había sido flechado por Kikyo empezó a sonar un palpitar y de un árbol se levanta una mano

-Este es el olor de la sangre… de la mujer que me mato-dijo una mujer con una túnica de rata de fuego, peli-blanca y oji-celeste con orejas de perro igual que InuYasha

Esa mujer intenta sacarse la flecha que tenía en su pecho pero al tocarla esta es destruida y la mujer cae al piso

-Jajá Kikyo… ya voy por ti-dijo sonriendo la mujer

 **Mientras tanto con Miroku e InuYasha:**

-¿Eh?-dijo el peli-plateado al olfatear

-¿Pasa algo malo InuYasha?-pregunto el hombre peli-castaño

-No nada Miroku… es solo que este olor no lo había olfateado hace un largo tiempo-dijo el joven oji-ambarino

-Ahh ya veo, pues vamos a ver quién o qué es aprovechando que ya acabamos con este demonio-dijo el hombre oji-marrón

-Si-dijo el joven hanyou

Ambos salen corriendo y llegan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya que estaban cerca

 **En eso con la joven mujer:**

-Ahh, hace años que no me sentía así de libre-dijo sonriendo la joven peli-blanca

Pero en eso cuando llegaron InuYasha y Miroku donde estaba esa mujer el hanyou se sorprendió

-¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?-dijo la mujer oji-celeste mirando a los dos jóvenes y con su mano derecha sobre el mango de su espada

-Es una hibrida-dijo el monje

-Hi…Hikari ¿Eres tú?-dijo sorprendido el peli-plateado

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-dijo la mujer hibrida

Al oír eso el joven oji-ambarino se pone muy feliz y se acerca a la mujer y la abraza

-Cuantos años sin verte querida amiga-dijo sonriendo el joven hibrido

-¿Querida amiga?-dijo sorprendida la joven peli-blanca

-¿No me reconoces?-dijo el joven mirando a esa mujer

Ella se pone a verlo más detalladamente

-Ahh ¿InuYasha?-dijo la mujer oji-celeste sonriendo

El joven pone una sonrisa que y cuando la ve la mujer lo abraza también, mientras que el moje solo les queda viendo sin entender un comino de lo que pasaba

-Han pasado tantos años Hikari… creí, que habías muerto-dijo el joven peli-plateado sonriendo

-Sí ha pasado tanto, lo que pasa es que fui sellada por una sacerdotisa-dijo la mujer mirándolo

-¿Una sacerdotisa? ¿Sabes cuál es su nombre?-dijo el joven oji-ambarino mirándola

-Era Kikyo-dijo la mujer mirándolo

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Kikyo te flecho?!-dijo sorprendido el joven hibrido

-Si esa maldita Miko me cello por varios años-dijo seria la peli-blanca

-¿Por qué Kikyo aria algo así?-dijo el joven peli-plateado

-Seguramente Kikyo hizo eso antes de conocerte InuYasha-dijo el joven peli-castaño

-No, Kikyo un momento antes de flecharme dijo una palabra que jamás olvidare-dijo la mujer oji-celeste

 _-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a InuYasha-dijo la voz de la Miko peli-negra_

-Ya veo… pero ya no te tienes que preocupar por eso Hikari, Kikyo está muerta-dijo el joven oji-ambarino sonriendo… pero su sonrisa era algo falsa

-Ahhh entiendo entonces ahora puedo estar más tranquila-dijo sonriendo la mujer

-Oye InuYasha la señorita Kagome ya debe tener lista la cena-dijo sonriendo el oji-marrón

-Si-dijo sonriendo el hibrido

-¿Quién es Kagome?-dijo la peli-blanca

-Kagome es mi esposa-dijo sonriendo el joven peli-plateado

-Ah ya veo, en ese caso quisiera conocer a la afortunada esposa de mi mejor amigo-dijo la mujer oji-celeste sonriendo

-Si-dijo sonriendo el joven oji-ambarino

-Bien vamos-dijo sonriendo el joven monje

-Ah Hikari te presento a mi amigo Miroku-dijo sonriendo el hanyou

-Ah es un placer joven Miroku mi nombre es Hikari y soy la mejor amiga de InuYasha-dijo la mujer sonriendo

-El placer es mío Hikari-dijo sonriendo el joven peli-castaño

 **Mientras tanto en la casa de Kagome:**

-Kagome ya está-dijo sonriendo la mujer peli-castaña con un bebe en los brazos

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme Sango y Rin-dijo sonriendo la chica peli-azabache mientras que era curada por la niña

-Esta vez InuYasha y Miroku están tardando mucho-dijo la niña peli-castaña

-Debieron haber combatido contra un demonio muy fuerte-dijo sonriendo la oji-café

-Si-dijo sonriendo la oji-chocolate

-Apropósito Rin ¿Podrías ir por Yuki y Sakura?-dijo sonriendo la exterminadora

-¿Dónde están?-dijo sonriendo la niña oji-marrón

-Estaban entrenando con Kohaku-dijo sonriendo la Miko

-¿Kohaku? Ehhh iré-dijo sonrojada la niña

Cuando en eso llegaron a la aldea el monje y los dos híbridos

-InuYasha iré por los demás para hacer un día de campo ¿Te parece?-dijo el monje

-Si-dijo el hibrido

-Así… que esta aldea no ha cambiado nada-dijo sonriendo la hibrida

-Si… cuesta trabajo pensar que todos los que alguna vez habitaron aquí han muerto-dijo el peli-plateado

-No he pisado esta aldea desde la muerte de la sacerdotisa Tsuki-dijo sonriendo la peli-blanca

-Ahora hay una nueva sacerdotisa llamada Kaede-dijo sonriendo el oji-ambarino

-Ya veo… ah InuYasha Ehhh… etto ¿Tú conoces al señor Sesshomaru?-dijo sonrojada la mujer oji-celeste

-¿Eh? ¿Ah Sesshomaru? Si es mi hermano mayor-dijo serio el joven hanyou-¿Por qué preguntas sobre el?-dijo el joven mirándola

-Ehhh no por nada-dijo la hibrida sonriendo entre falsamente y sonrojada al nivel de parecer un uke

-InuYasha-dijo sonriendo la Miko peli-azabache

-Ahh Kagome déjame presentarte a Hikari mi mejor amiga de infancia-dijo el peli-plateado sonriendo

-¿Eh? ¿Mejor amiga de la infancia?-dijo la oji-chocolate algo sorprendida

-Es un placer soy la mejor amiga de InuYasha-dijo inclinándose la peli-blanca sonriendo

-Ah es un placer-dijo sonriendo la Miko

-Vaya InuYasha y tú se parecen mucho-dijo la niña peli-castaña sonriendo

-Si es una coincidencia fraternal-dijo sonreído la oji-celeste

-¿Fraternal?-dijo la peli-azabache

-Así es… mi padre me dijo que el padre de InuYasha tenía un cierto parecido a, el… no tanto pero parecían hermanos-dijo sonriendo la chica hibrida

-Ah ya veo hay varias diferencia pero fuera de todo InuYasha y tu parecen hermanos-dijo sonriendo a peli-castaña

-Ah Hikari, ella es Kagome mi esposa, ella es Sango la esposa de Miroku y ella es Rin fue una protegida de mi hermano-dijo el hanyou sonriendo

-¿Eh? ¿Ella fue una protegida del Señor Sesshomaru?-dijo algo sorprendida la peli-blanca

-Así es el Señor Sesshomaru me salvo la vida hace tiempo-dijo sonriendo la oji-marrón

-Ahh ya veo así que ha cambiado-dijo sonriendo la joven oji-celeste

-¿A qué te refieres con que ha cambiado?-dijo el peli-plateado

-¿Usted conocía al Señor Sesshomaru?-dijo la pequeña niña

-Sí, él fue el que me entreno cuando yo era pequeña-dijo sonriendo la hibrida

Mientras que hablaban todos desde la punta de un árbol se encontraba Sesshomaru escuchando todo

 _-Con que Hikari está viva-pensó el hombre con una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa_

-Bien desde ahora vivirás en esta aldea con nosotros-dijo sonriendo el oji-ambarino

-Si-dijo sonriendo la peli-blanca

 _-Aunque antes debo reponer las cosas y remendar mis errores-pensó con una sonrisa decaída la joven oji-celeste_

Cunado en eso se escucha un estruendo y el cielo se oscurece por completo

-Esta presencia-dijo con una cara asustada el monje

Después el peli-castaño mira su mano derecha y empieza a formarse un agujero negro nuevamente y cuando lo ve de inmediato se lo tapa

-Jajá creyeron que podrían derrotarme fácilmente-dijo la voz un hombre muy conocido por los allí presentes

-No puede ser la última vez que sentí esta presencia fue cuando era joven-dijo sorprendida la mujer hibrida

Cuando en eso de la nada aparece una figura muy familiar

-¡ES NARAKU!-dijeron sorprendidos todos

-Jajá ¿Me extrañaron?-dijo con una sonrisa maligna y psicópata el peli-negro

 _-¿Qué significa esto?-pensó confundido el hibrido_

 **Tan… tan… tan…**

 **Bien hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo y se preguntaran porque lo hice tan corto pues… por no saber si les gustaría y como no sabía cómo reaccionarían ante esta especie de Historia lo hice corto y como dije cada capítulo lamentablemente por cuestiones de tiempo lo are de 5 paginas (En mi Word) y lo publicare pero no se enojen publicare rápido el capítulo 2… si mi mente no se bloquea**

 **Sebastián: Más te vale que no se te bloquee**

 **Si si tengo muchas cosas aunque debo escribir así que no puedo darme el lujo de que se me bloquee pero en fin manténganse atentos a los demás Fic y One-Shot que escribí y que escribiré pero bueno Chaito!**


End file.
